


I could sleep forever next to you

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, DreamCorp, F/F, No Smut, Platonic Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Strangers to Lovers, soft babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: After meeting each other for the first time; Nia and Lena end up sharing a bed. They have conversations in the dark, whispered between the two of them. And yes, maybe they cuddle and get mistaken for a couple, but that’s just how things go between close friends, right? Overflowing someone with flowers is totally platonic!a.k.a;Hop on the DreamCorp bandwagon with me.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Nia Nal
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61





	I could sleep forever next to you

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, DreamCorp. I see something in them and maybe you will, too. 
> 
> The title is derived from the song 'conversations in the dark,' which is beautiful and worth a listen.

_One hour and then I’ll call it a night._

The neon sign buzzed almost as loud as the hand-me-down washing machine Nia helped her roommate drag up to their apartment last week. One of the letters didn’t light up, spelling out ‘Cherry Bob’ rather than ‘Cherry Bomb.’ The sidewalk smelled like beer and vomit, but Nia didn’t come here to write a Yelp review. All that mattered was getting a few drinks in clean glasses, at affordable prices.

“ID,” the bouncer spoke, waving Nia closer with his hand.

It was a burly man with a beard, sunglasses perched atop his nose, wearing a ‘free dad hugs’ shirt. Nia met him before; sweet teddy bear of a man, who loved to talk about his wife and his three daughters.

“You know I’m twenty-two, Ryan,” Nia said with a smile as she held out her identity card.

The bouncer smiled back with a warm, “enjoy your night, Miss Nal,” before handing back Nia’s identity card.

_I will if there’s a happy hour with two drinks for the price of one._

Nia was willing to bet her yearly income on the fact Ryan kept asking for her ID just so he could welcome her in that way, rather than letting her pass with a simple hello. When Nia entered the building, the bar was empty and everyone made good use of the dancefloor, underneath a tacky disco ball. The ladies she came with trickled in after her and flocked toward the life of the party.

“Let’s renegade, bitches!” someone cheered.

_Someone should give me some of that energy._

Unlike the familiar faces in the crowd and the bouncer, the bartender was someone new. Nia slid onto a barstool and read ‘Raven,’ on the name tag, attached to the tank top the bartender had on, which showed off tanned skin and muscular arms.

_I wouldn’t mind sparring with her sometime. She looks like she knows how to throw a punch._

“How you doin, beautiful?” Raven greeted, leaning one elbow onto the counter. “I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Uh, same,” Nia responded, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

_Uh – stumble over your tongue some more when someone calls you beautiful. The bartender just wants to get good tips, focus._

“Name’s Raven,” the bartender uttered, though Nia gathered as much. Raven extended a hand, which Nia politely shook. “I’m saving up for motorcycle parts,” Raven shared, tossing a towel over her shoulder. “I’m a mechanic, but I bartend on the side for my private projects.”

“I’m Nia,” Nia revealed with a thin smile. She was tired but still wanted to be kind. “I’m a reporter at CatCo,” and when she wasn’t at work there, she helped keep the city safe as Dreamer, but that was private information.

_What kind of dreamer am I when all I get lately are nightmares?_

Nia mentally shook herself. Now was neither the time nor the place to mull that over. Besides, sometimes shit just happened. And given the fact everything was fleeting, the bad dreams had to be as well.

“Oh, you’re one of Andrea Rojas’ minions,” Raven commented with a smirk. “Imagine tapping that,” she hummed, licking her lips.

Nia decided not to react to that; frankly, she had no idea where to even begin if she did. But she did so not need the mental image of her boss having sex with someone, especially her. No, Nia had yet to recover from the time she walked in on William making out with the traffic reporter in the supply closet. Everything sexual or romantic was a big nope for Nia. At least for a while until she felt she could move on from Brainy and trust someone again.

_I’m so over him. I think._

“Anyway…,” Raven trailed off, fetching a glass. “What can I get you?”

“Anything that says I want to feel hammered tonight and show up sober at work tomorrow.”

_Note to self: set two extra alarms._

The bartender snapped her fingers. “I’ve got some shots for that. I call ‘em the Reyes special,” she winked.

Nia didn’t care about the label or the taste, as long as it managed to make her feel slightly tipsy. Tonight, she didn’t have to worry about the city. Supergirl had it covered, and the DEO was never far off to help. Nia loved partnering up with Kara, though the best duo was Kara and Alex; the badass director of the DEO.

Raven placed two small glasses in front of Nia, filled to the rim with some kind of purple liquid. It looked like watered down laundry detergent. The texture on Nia’s tongue when she tried a sip reminded her off bubblegum dipped in vodka, and it was sweet at first but had quite a kick in the end.

_I don’t know whether to tip double or yell at her for making my throat burn._

“Rough night?” a voice Nia had heard before questioned at the same time the person it belonged to sat down on her left.

Nia downed her second shot. “I needed a night where my sisters would feel safe,” she answered, glancing over her shoulder at the group of gorgeous ladies she came with. “How about you?” she queried, directing her gaze toward the Luthor, “what’s the CEO of the biggest company in the city doing at this hole in the wall on a Sunday night?”

Lena revealed that winning smile of hers, which Nia last saw on the cover of the top thirty hottest women under forty. “I’d say it’s a little classier than that,” Lena hummed, running the palm of her hand over the polished countertop, and while that was true, it still didn’t seem like the kind of place for someone who was filthy rich.

“To answer your question,” Lena sighed softly, flagging the bartender down. “I came here looking for company. Yes, hi, two daiquiris for the lovely lady and I, please.”

“Comin’ right up, babe.”

Nia felt her cheeks heat up at being referred to as a ‘lovely lady,’ which sadly was pretty much the nicest thing someone said to her all week. It almost made her forget how surely Lena could find some arm candy elsewhere, say at a charity auction.

“Are you serious?” Nia blurted out when her surprise got the best of her. “About the company,” she clarified, frowning as she did a quick scan around the dancefloor, willing to bet good money not one guy present was straight.

“Am I certain I’m a raging bisexual?” Lena responded, chuckling when Nia almost choked on the first sip of her daiquiri.

_Dear God, warn a girl next time._

Nia tried to recover, but then Lena made her point by dragging her eyes shamelessly slow down Nia’s body. God, the air-conditioning had to be broken because she started to get hot. Maybe the lights were too bright or perhaps the drinks were going to her head. But Nia knew if she was honest with herself; it was all Lena’s doing. Well, not quite. Lena’s possible attempt at flirting was only half of it, while the other half was the fact nobody had shown any interest in Nia since Brainy.

_Let it go. Let it goooo._

“I’m sorry,” Nia groaned, though partially due to the fact she now wanted to see Frozen for the umpteenth time, which meant she had to buy another copy because her roomie threw hers out. “I shouldn’t have assumed. I usually know better than that.”

To keep herself from rambling out a much longer apology, Nia took a swig from her drink, and while she never bothered with a daiquiri before, it did taste refreshing. “So, raging bisexual…,” Nia whispered, tracing the rim of her glass with the tip of her finger. “Erm, I guess I should probably tell you my name first and thank you for the drink before I interrogate you,” she said with a laugh, but a second later she stopped because damn it, people didn’t automatically know about her job. And even when someone did, she didn’t want anyone to assume she was out to get an interview.

_Good job, Nia. Enjoy your early retirement when Lena reports you._

“Keep putting your foot in your mouth, why don’t you?” Nia mumbled quietly at herself, covering her face with one hand.

“I know who you are,” Lena announced, which had Nia fix her posture. “Nia Nal, right?” Lena checked, smiling. “Kara has told me a lot about you.”

_I know Kara is a blabbermouth, but what could she possibly have to say about me?_

“She…she has?” Nia frowned. It seemed odd Kara talked to Lena about a nobody like her. Nia was nothing more than ordinary, except for the whole Dreamer thing, but that was a secret she knew Kara would never spill.

Lena took a sip from her drink and hummed. She ran a hand through her hair and it was then that Nia noticed Lena’s hair was loose, which automatically had Nia checking out the rest of her.

_I would be ashamed if she hadn’t ogled me first. Fair is fair._

Up close, Nia noticed one of Lena’s eyes was a slightly different color than the other. One was a bright magnificent green, softer than grass, and the other was more of a mixture between blue and green. Both of them were expressive and dreamy. Her lashes were thin like butterfly wings and upturned, lined with mascara, though not excessively. Straight dark locks cascaded down Lena’s shoulders, making her appear younger than the snapshots Nia saw in magazines.

The leather top Lena had on hugged her curves in all the right places. It matched her jacket without going overboard on the leather, though it was a risky combination. Nia caught a glance of Lena’s cleavage, at which point she decided it was enough.

_That’s got to be more than two handfuls._

Nia cleared her throat. “So, uh, what has Kara told you about me?”

Conversation picked up after that. Lena mentioned Kara proudly praising Nia’s talent and a hot dog eating contest Nia never should have participated in. Every story Lena relayed made Nia realize Lena was there in memory, but not in person, and Nia didn’t know why she hadn’t met Lena before.

“I would ask you if I may have the next dance with you, if my feet weren’t hurting,” Lena confessed, eyes flitting briefly toward the people having fun on the dancefloor, shaking their booty and using their curves to the max.

“If it’s any consolation, I’m too tired to dance and I don’t want to step on your feet,” Nia responded with a light chuckle, and she wished she was kidding, but the last time she danced with someone was when she hung out with Kara and nearly kicked her in the face.

“That’s one way to waltz,” Lena laughed, teasing Nia with her clumsiness.

_I think I like you, Luthor._

“At least I know how to quick-step,” Nia quipped, picking up her glass. “Oh, and next round’s on me.”

Lena shook her head as if to say something, but one glare from Nia had her hold up her hands and whisper, “fine.”

“Bartender!” Nia shouted, waving, which she wouldn’t have if the music hadn’t picked up in volume.

_Born this way is a terrific song, but I’m not ready to go deaf._

“Hey, ladies!” Raven yelled out, grinning. “What’ll it be this time? Hotel recommendations?”

Nia’s lips parted out of their own accord. Was the back of her neck sweating? She believed it was. The bartender’s remark made no sense; clearly this wasn’t a date. Lena and Nia were nothing more than two women who met up by chance and kept each other company. Just because neither of them was straight didn’t mean they were looking to bang. And if it wasn’t for the fact Lena was Kara’s best friend, Nia might not even have said hello.

_Ignore her smug smile. She’s got it all wrong._

“I prefer to provide breakfast in bed myself,” Lena uttered, her boldness rendering Nia speechless.

“Damn, Lena,” the bartender whistled, and wait a minute, did those two know each other? “How’s your ass still single?”

“Not everyone enjoys anal, Ray,” Lena shot back without missing a beat, her face the perfect picture of serenity.

Nia choked on her spit, forced into a short yet permanently embarrassing coughing fit.

_Jesus, Lena, let a girl breathe._

“Excuse me,” Nia sighed when her phone buzzed, thankful for the distraction so she didn’t have to wait for the floor to swallow her whole.

It was a text from Nia’s roommate, asking her – or rather, telling her, to avoid their apartment tonight. Yvette’s date must have gone well then, which was great, but the request wasn’t. A small twenty-four hours’ notice would have been splendid.

“Are you kidding me??” Nia groaned, a little too loud not to draw attention.

_Seriously, Yvette? It’s Sunday!_

“Something wrong?” Lena asked, placing her hand on Nia’s arm.

The contact made Nia jump, out of surprise rather than disgust, and she regretted her reflex when Lena pulled her hand away. “No…,” Nia sighed, reaching out for Lena’s hand with a thin smile. “Well yes,” Nia admitted a beat later.

Lena’s throat bobbed when Nia entwined their fingers, although Nia wasn’t sure if she was simply swallowing after having taken a sip from her drink or not. To be fair, Nia hadn’t paid close attention to Lena after she received that damn text.

“It’s my roommate,” Nia explained, chewing her lip. “Apparently I have to avoid our apartment tonight, which means I should go find a motel or a piece of cardboard in some alley,” she went on with a laugh, but at the last part, Lena’s eyes went round.

“I’m not underpaid,” Nia reassured, “I just tend to eat most of my salary.”

_Kara should have never shown me that little bakery. My day isn’t complete without one of their baked goods._

“You can stay the night with me,” Lena offered, running the pad of her thumb across Nia’s.

_She could what now??_

“I, um, ah, I… erm, night, ah, I,” was all Nia could muster.

_How long does it take for someone to die of embarrassment? Beam me up, Scotty!_

“Relax, darling,” Lena spoke, and the sound of her voice combined with the term of endearment turned Nia’s insides into molten lava. “I’m not asking for anything in return,” Lena continued, “this is nothing more than a friendly offer.”

_And I’m the pope of Rome._

Nia almost got to blurting out they weren’t friends when a vision washed over her. She saw Lena there; standing in the kitchen, calling out to someone the puppy peed on the carpet again. The dream was peaceful, promising Lena a good future. But the best part was the cute little doggo, placing his front paws on his snout to cover up his eyes.

“Nia?” Lena urged, snapping her fingers. “Can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”

“I would if you’d hold up at least one, first.”

“Oh thank god, you’re okay,” Lena replied, catching Nia completely off guard with a spontaneous hug.

Nia gulped as she felt Lena’s arms slide around her waist, holding her close. It felt oddly nice and not awkward at all, coming from someone Nia literally just met. She nuzzled her nose in Lena’s neck and stayed there for a while, forgetting they were at a public place. Something about Lena’s embrace felt safe and comforting.

_I suppose she won’t kill me in my sleep. According to Kara, she’s a total marshmallow._

“Okay,” Nia decided, breathing out as she leaned away. “I’ll stay the night at your place. Thank you.”

“I’ll text my driver to pick us up in…?”

“Five seconds?”

Lena chuckled. “That tired, hm?”

_You have no idea._

“It’s been a long day,” Nia nodded.

Five minutes later, Nia stumbled out of the club. She wasn’t drunk, just not so steady and maybe slightly tipsy. The ride to Lena’s place was quiet, for which Nia was grateful after the pounding music abused her ears. Once there, she saw Lena lived in a loft rather than a giant mansion a là playboy.

Nia shrugged off her leather jacket and slung it over the back of the first stool she saw, sheepishly rubbing her arm when Lena picked it up and hung it onto the coat rack, along with her own.

_Way to make a good impression on a new friend, dingus._

That was what Lena was to Nia now; a friend who aided her in a time of need. She had no doubt Kara would bemoan it was a typical Lena move to help out. Nia knew all about the charities the Luthor woman funneled money to. Not that Nia considered herself a charity case because if the roles were reversed; she would have done the same to help a friend of a friend.

“Bathroom’s the second door on the right,” Lena said, nodding her head at the hall. “There’s a pack of spare toothbrushes in the closet left to the sink, you’re welcome to take one. And if you need make-up wipes, those are in there as well.”

“Can I borrow something to sleep in?” Nia queried, eager to slip into something cozy. “I’ll have it dry-cleaned afterward, of course,” she promised, crossing her shoulder with her finger, “scout’s honor.”

Lena leaned against the wall and bit her lower lip, repressing a smile. “Don’t be ridiculous, I have a perfectly fine washing machine.”

“That makes one of us,” Nia mumbled under her breath.

“Sorry?”

“Err, nothing,” Nia shrugged. “Thank you, again, for being a knight in shining armor,” she poked, chuckling.

Lena rolled her eyes, smiling. She led Nia to her bedroom where Lena opened a wardrobe big enough to hide all of Narnia and offered Nia to choose whatever she would be comfortable in.

The first thing that caught Nia’s attention was the large number of clothes that weren’t from some expensive designer and how little color there was. Most items were black or a dark grey, much like Nia’s closet. She never knew they shared a similar taste.

“You have a lot of leggings,” Nia noted, taking one from the top.

“I wear them when I visit the gym or when I want to relax at home with a glass of red wine.”

_I love red wine. God, if I didn’t have work in the morning I’d have a glass right now._

“Nothing like a Pinot Noir,” Nia hummed in agreement. “The balance of tannins and acidity complement its fruity nature well, and did you know it’s relatively healthy? Pinot Noir grapes contain the highest levels of resveratrol out of any wine grape,” she said off-hand, lost in her own world until she caught Lena staring at her intently.

Lena’s lips tugged up as she averted her eyes, turning her into the speechless one for a change.

_That’s right, Luthor. You’re not the only nerd in the city._

“Mhmm…a top,” Nia trailed off, skimming the shirts. Back at her apartment, she preferred sleeping in nothing but a tank top and a pair of boxers, or sometimes just the latter, but this was Lena’s place and they just met.

“Oh, this one looks comfortable,” Nia uttered as she spotted a sweater at the bottom. It was grey, with a blue emblem and the words National City University written on the top. “Can I?” she checked, holding up the leggings and the sweater.

“By all means,” Lena answered, revealing that winning smile of hers again.

“Which door leads to the guestroom?”

Lena sucked her lips into her mouth. “Well actually…”

_I really ought to stop assuming things._

“I have one, but it’s not ready,” Lena explained, fiddling with her fingers. “Nobody ever stays over, so I never…” she cleared her throat and smiled, though this one didn’t reach her eyes. “You can sleep in my bed, I’ll settle on the couch.”

“No way,” Nia disagreed, strongly shaking her head. “Either I take the couch or we share your bed because there’s no way I’m kicking you out of your own room.”

Lena let out a sigh. “Which side do you prefer?”

_The middle of the bed._

“I, um, le-right?”

“All right,” Lena murmured, “you can have le-right.”

“Ass!” Nia laughed, smacking Lena’s arm with the sweater. “Just you wait,” Nia huffed, smiling at the cheeky Luthor.

_You deserve more friends, Lena. For whatever it’s worth, you’ve got a friend in me._

“You know the bartender,” Nia spoke, amidst an epiphany after she emerged from the bathroom, all freshened up, wearing the borrowed sweater and leggings. The former was somewhat loose, but she liked it that way.

Lena – after Nia’s stubborn insistence she go first – was already positioned in bed, on the left side. The sheet was folded on the right, such a gentlewoman.

“Are you out clubbing looking for company often?” Nia wondered aloud, which was odd because she hung out with Kara plenty for karaoke nights and such, and not once Lena was part of that clique.

_Maybe she’s a lone wolf._

Nia slipped under the covers and scooted a bit closer toward Lena, who sat near the edge of the bed. It was an unnecessary gesture; Nia knew Lena wasn’t out to get into her pants, and that the flirty remarks at the club were nothing more than innocent.

“It depends,” Lena whispered, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Most nights, when I need to get away from the everyday strain, I end up conversing with Raven. She listens to my complaining about work meetings and I listen to her passion for her latest project or the car she thinks I should buy,” she explained as she made eye-contact with Nia. “I told Ray no matter how much ‘old is gold,’ I’m not interested in a beetle.”

Nia snorted. “Lena Luthor riding around in Herbie? When that happens, can I get the scoop?”

Lena nudged Nia with her elbow. “I’m not interested in that kind of love bug,” Lena replied, flicking off the lights. “Good night, Nia.”

“Mhmm, night, Lena,” Nia hummed, and it sure was bound to be a good one because this bed was way better than hers, by a landslide. “Wait! Can I cuddle with you?”

_I can’t help it when I share a bed with someone. I’m an affectionate sleeper._

It was silent for a moment. Long enough for Lena to decide this was all a mistake and tell Nia to nap on the couch instead. Maybe it was too weird, too much, and too intimate, despite the fact Nia didn’t mean anything romantic or sexual by it. Nia was about to launch into a prolonged explanation as to why she asked when Lena finally responded.

“Yes,” Lena whispered, draping one arm around Nia in such slow motion Nia was tempted to tell Lena she wouldn’t bite. “Is this okay?”

_I suppose a kiss good night on the cheek would be overkill._

Nia let out a bated breath. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ship them yet? :-) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, so I can see who's on this bandwagon with me.


End file.
